Snoring
by scurvaliciousbay
Summary: Post-Trespasser, minor spoilers. Dorian can't sleep for a cute, albeit annoying, reason. Varas helps. Really cute short Pavellan fluff. Rated for suggestive themes.


**Snoring**

Dorian turned over in his bed. Again. _Vishante kaffas!_ He flopped onto his back, hand on his forehead as he stared up at the all too familiar ceiling.

He was back home. Well, back in Tevinter that it is. Home had changed in the past years, shifting from the comfortable opulence and extravagance of his estate in Tevinter to a much less opulent and extravagant, practically open air loft space, in the ass end of Thedas. Of course what made that home was less the presence of cold mountain air and plainly dressed denizens of Skyhold, and more of a certain elf.

A certain elf who was not next to him. A certain elf who did not hog the blankets, but did snore horrendously loudly. Every night, about an hour after tucking in for the night, Varas would roll over, snuggle into Dorian so that his mouth was _right by his ear_ and _snore._ Loudly.

He tried every earplug imaginable and even cast spells to alleviate the problem – but still the snoring persisted. Dorian was then faced with the choice of either not sleeping with Varas or trying to sleep with a snoring, but albeit cuddly and affectionate, Varas.

In lieu of creating positive change in his life, Dorian decided he would not quit and would adapt himself to Varas. The elven man had adapted so much of himself to live in the human world, Dorian could do the same with his new sleeping arrangements.

So Dorian adapted and soon grew accustomed to the snoring. It had gotten to the point where the sound even soothed him into a pleasant sleep that left him feeling amazingly rejuvenated in the morning.

But Varas was not here in Tevinter in this opulent and extravagant bed. He was in Wycome, visiting his mother and sister. And even if he wasn't visiting his clan, he would not be safe in Tevinter at the moment. Racial tensions were heating up between the humans and non-humans, particularly with the elves, since the Qunari had rejuvenated their efforts against the Imperium. But that was neither here nor there.

The point was that Varas wasn't here and that meant that there was no loud, adorable snoring to lull him into a pleasant sleep. It apparently meant that Dorian couldn't fall asleep without hearing his lover's snoring.

What had love wrought?

Exhaling dramatically, Dorian reached over to his preferred bedside table, grasping the sending crystal. He rubbed the rune on the crystal and it glowed softly as it sought its magical partner that was located miles and miles away in Wycome.

* * *

The crystal was buzzing and glowing and gah! Light! Crea- dammit, light!

Varas grunted, barely awake as he reached down into his pack, fishing out the sending crystal Dorian had given him. He wondered what his dramatic lover could be up to at this time of night that would require him to be messaging Varas. As far as the elf could think, either Dorian was in trouble or he was horny and decided that now was the best time to try that long distance over-sending-crystal voice sex thing.

He brought the crystal up to his mouth, where he grunted or snorted, "Hmmph? What? Dorian?"

"Amatus! Listen to what you have done to me! I cannot even rest without your infernal snoring. This is a curse, a blighted curse that you have placed on me," Dorian began and Varas smiled. So, Dorian couldn't sleep without his snoring? A warm ball of light curled up in Vara's stomach and he smiled as his lover continued to lovingly and falsely berate him.

"This is ridiculous! No one should have to go without sleep simply because they don't have a snoring partner next to them. This is all of your doing, Varas," the mage continued to grouse.

"I miss you too," Varas finally said, interrupting Dorian's little tirade. There was a pause and then a sigh and a shift of fabric.

"I miss you so much, amatus. I detest being so far from you."

"You're the one who decided to go to Tevinter and become a Magister, not me," Varas said, rubbing his face.

"I know, and sometimes I wonder if that was the right thing to do. I don't even know if I can make a difference sometimes, the people here are so dense and set in their ways."

"Sa'lath, we talked about this. You are a great and determined man with the best fashion sense in all of Thedas – if anyone can change Tevinter, you can. I believe in you, Bull, Cassandra, Sera, Varric, shit, even Vivienne is pulling for you back here." Varas said.

"I know….but that doesn't change the fact that I can't sleep, and it's your fault," Varas could just hear the pout in his lover's voice. He smiled and shook his head.

"So you need my snoring to fall asleep, huh?" He asked.

"Apparently." Dorian groused.

"Well, then just give me a minute, leave the crystal on." Varas then placed the crystal carefully next to his pillow and snuggled back into his bed. It wasn't hard to let sleep overcome him once more, he simply had to relax his body and drift…

* * *

It took five minutes and then Dorian heard it. Soft little grunts and snorts echoed from the crystal. This was a quieter, more subdued version of Varas's in person snoring but it still did the trick. Dorian's eyes began to flutter and his body began to relax into his plush mattress.

Right before sleep completely overtook him he thought, _I love you Varas, and we will be together again…soon._

He fell asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
